


Soon Enough

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Hope, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which Connor and Hank correspond while separated and read between the lines.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place before the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

Connor huddled over the computer keyboard in the rover, stunned and silent. The thick gloves of his EVA suit combined with his shaking hands made him fumble-fingered as he typed his response.

[14:01] STERN: You’re coming back for me! Holy shit.

[14:01] ANDERSON: Yeah, well no kidding, Connor. You think I wouldn’t fix my mistake if I got the chance? I’m not losing someone else important to me if I have the choice not to. And we all chose it, I want you to know that. It was unanimous.

[14:04] ANDERSON: Connor, are you reading me?

[14:05] STERN: I’m sorry. I’m…a little overwhelmed. Stand by.

[14:06] STERN: Whew, okay, I’m back. I’m humbled and exhilarated and so, so terrified that my incredible run of both good and bad luck will end in an unearthly explosion of Everybody Dies.

[14:07] ANDERSON: You let us worry about that, got it? We’re coming for you, and we’re bringing you home, Con.

[14:07] STERN: Got it, Commander. Hank.

[14:08] STERN: I’d like to go home with you, you know.

[14:08] ANDERSON: Watch it, Connor.

[14:08] STERN: ;-)

\-----

[09:17] ANDERSON: Can I ask you a personal question?

[09:17] STERN: Is there any other kind at this point? It’s not like you can ask my advice on playing the ponies right now.

[09:18] ANDERSON: Ha ha. I want to ask something, but it’s probably a bit insensitive.

[09:18] STERN: Being that I could literally die at any moment these days, I’m past caring about the little things. Hit me.

[09:19] ANDERSON: Alright. How do you stay sane down there?

[09:20] STERN: Well, I've worked too hard at staying alive to let myself go crazy now. Also, I snooped through everyone's personal items and confiscated the good stuff.

[09:20] ANDERSON: Did you go through my things?

[09:21] STERN: Obviously.

[09:21] STERN: Knights of the Black Death is…something else.

[09:21] ANDERSON: Yeah, they're pretty great. I’ve been a fan for years.

[09:22] STERN: No, I mean I wish they were something else. How do you listen to that noise?

[09:22] ANDERSON: Bite me, Connor.

[09:23] STERN: You’ll have to come get me for that. >;-)

\-----

[18:47] ANDERSON: Connor? I’m going to be insensitive again.

[18:48] STERN: Wait a minute, I gotta put my big boy pants on.

[18:48] STERN: Okay, shoot.

[18:49] ANDERSON: Are you lonely down there? I mean, really lonely? I’m no people-person, but I don’t know if I could take all that silence as well as you seem to be.

[18:50] STERN: Please, you were always complaining that I never shut up. I bet you’re loving the peace and quiet up there. My crewmates are all so…studious. You know I once held a five-minute conversation with Josh all by myself? He was too busy science-ing stuff to talk.

[18:51] ANDERSON: Well, science is what he’s here to do, after all.

[18:51] ANDERSON: It’s too quiet with you gone. I miss your voice, Con.

[18:52] STERN: I miss yours too, Hank.

\-----

[11:36] STERN: You'll never guess what I found on Simon's laptop.

[11:39] ANDERSON: WELL?

[11:39] STERN: Patience, Hank. It’s still a virtue, even out here in space.

[11:40] ANDERSON: >:(

[11:40] STERN: :-D

[11:40] STERN: I found personal photos of him with Dr. Markus “Director of Mars Operations” Manfred himself. They’re all happy and smiley together.

[11:41] ANDERSON: No kidding, huh? I bet they’re real thrilled about this extra travel time, then.

[11:43] ANDERSON: Shit, sorry, I just realized what I wrote. I didn’t mean it like that. We all want to bring you home, Con, no matter what it takes.

[11:44] STERN: You guys didn’t have to do this for me. All those extra months, all the risk. You probably shouldn’t have.

[11:44] ANDERSON: I’m not going to dignify that insult to my personal character with a reply, Connor.

[11:45] STERN: Your reply is evidence to the contrary, Hank.

[11:45] ANDERSON: Smartass

[11:45] STERN: You love it.

[11:46] ANDERSON: I do.

[11:46] STERN: <3

\-----

[17:23] STERN: Is your birthday bonsai still blooming?

[17:23] ANDERSON: Of course it is. It’s as stubborn as you are.

[17:24] STERN: I think all this time in space is getting to you, Hank. It’s not alive, you know.

[17:24] ANDERSON: Maybe not, but you are. Please stay that way, Connor.

[17:25] STERN: Roger that, Hank. See you soon.

\-----

Connor stepped out of the rover into the darkening landscape that was his temporary home. Barren and cold, its stark beauty still struck him unprepared sometimes. He could die here and consider the red dust around him an acceptable resting place for a life well lived. But he did not want to die on this desolate rock, and he did want to try for an even better life.

As Connor walked toward the Hab, he counted the days – not too much longer now. Soon he would be picked up; soon enough he’d be on his way home, with Hank. And afterwards, afterwards they… Well, Connor didn’t know what would happen afterwards between them, but he was determined to be there to find out.


End file.
